Lime the Hedgehog
Lime the Hedgehog is an olive green hedgehog who reigns from Slovokia and is the inventor of diaper rash and chorine. He is the Author (and publisher) of the long lost book "BUBBLE MIX: A HORROR STORY" written in 2008. Treasure hunters hoping to find this book will be rewarded with the thought of getting a blowjob and some expired coupons for Del Taco. Did you know Del Taco has zero locations in Slovakia? Birth Lime was Born in the outskirts of Bogetiheridisharahashadisad, Slovokia by mistake from their parents trying different techiques to power their chi or some shit. He was wrapped in cloth and lying in a manger while nearby camels spat on onlookers mistaking his birth as a photoshoot for the next Michael Moore documentary. Few days later, Lime decided to take a career in nude photography and filmography involving erotic shadow puppets but his dad wouldnt let him because he was just a plain goddamned loser who liked to suck the fun out of everyone, usually involving crushing their faggot-terrible bodies with the front-end of his Buick. Unfortunately they did not own a Buick and thats where it all went downhill from there because the wheeled dumpster Lime and his family lived in was pushed downhill by a remorseful neighbor with the front-end of his Buick. We would elaborate on this more but the neighbor did not have a name. You can give him a name if you'd like. Shortly after being arrested, Samuel Socks was convicted with wreckless driving and being a goddamned asshole for destroying the Lime the Hegehog residence. Lime swears on his mum that he will bring justice to the terrible family who raised Samuel Socks to be so miserable to be around. Some consider it controversial, but people have made complaints stating that: "Samuel Sock Teenager Years 2 years later after being a teenager, Lime had become a adult. #]a Adult Life After lime got done with teenager, Lime then bought his first car which he modded so that it would do some sick shit. I am getting tired of writing this fucking aricle somebody add more shit to it so that I can make your contributions less not funny. THERE IS A LOT OF SHIT MISSING PLEASE FIND THE GOLD pLEASE find limes gold. SheezyArt Times Lime the Hedgehogs account was started in a Nebraska Hotel convention lobby computer on a nice CRT moniter that was yellowed to all hell because the hotel owners probably smoked their very urine. the account was made in 2008 and people got very happy. Like really a lot happy even. Lime likes chillidogs and is NOT a troll. Lime the hedgehog was best friends with Novally and Darkspineshadonic. Lime will make more videos. Lime the hedgehog was born in a trailer park where his mom and dad gave him a deviantart account where he posts to this day. Lime the Hedhehog is really good and I like him and is very opinionated on politics ands sports. He has a lot of class and makes your boyfriend-wearing fedora ass faggot look like a dewomanizing toadfuckbucket. Lime believes that the Empire state building should be turned into a vertical farm owned by Monsanto but only if the farmers drop the bad potatoes onto passerbys from the buil ding. Personal Life Lime the hedgehog was born in an amusement park because watching women giving birth is very amusing but sometimes its hard to keep the mexican minorities from touching them. Category:Hedeghog Category:Lime